


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-01 - Wrapped under a blanket.

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wraps Rodney in an orange blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-01 - Wrapped under a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> As is my policy with all gifts, if you do not want your gift posted, please poke me and I'll take it down.


End file.
